Dress Up
by silver replies
Summary: “Well, I wanted to be a princess; a fairy princess with a wand and a pink flowery dress that would go quite smashingly with my complexion and all.” Two teenagers, a game of dress up, and an ambition never reached. Crack!fic, RoseScorpius


This is my entry for the Disney Challenge. My two quotations were:

**"You gotta bat your eyes like _this_... you gotta pucker your lips like _this_…"**

and

**"Maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!"**

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Weasley," he snarled, looking incredulous. "What the hell are you doing with a… tail?"

"Playing dress up, of course." Her answer was so simple and straightforward that the red head could have just left it at that. Instead, she flipped her curly red hair and smiled, showing teeth that her mother had permitted her to shrink after third year. "Would you like to play, too?" The tall blonde with sharp features wrinkled his nose in disgust and walked away without saying a word. "_Stupefy_," Rose said briskly before rolling her eyes. "You know, after all these years, you should have known that that was a rhetorical question…" She closed her eyes and licked her lips before pressing them together and whispering the one word that completed her sentence. "_Scorpius_."

The practically albino male glowered at her, sending her waves of powerful Malfoy fury… which she was unaffected by. Her frizzy hair must have deflected his mental attack on her soul. He silently cursed himself for leaving his wand at home. The ever brave Gryffindor took this opportunity to take a seat on his stomach.

"I know that you don't like me very much," Rose said, smiling. '_No shit, Sherlock,' _Scorpius thought bitterly. Oh, if only he had his wand… "Well, you know, I'll lift it. Only if you stay and play with me though," she giggled childishly. '_God, this girl is _sick _and _cruel _and _nasty,' he mentally remarked. _'Wouldn't have done bad in Slytherin…'_ Rose began to nibble on her bottom lip. "Deal?" It wasn't as if Scorpius could do much but glower, so he kept on, a notion which Rose took as a "yes". Scorpius, the ever cunning Slytherin, had noticed a flaw in her plan. There wasn't much she _could _do, not without her wand at least, and Rose had pretty slow reflexes… he could just snatch the wand out of her hand, or find a way to distract her, or…

"Awfully quiet, aren't you _Malfoy_?" Her former sickly sweet voice had diminished. She spoke his surname as if it were a sin to speak it. "Plotting something in that amazing, intelligent brain of yours?" she cooed. A petite hand reached for a stray lock of his hair. He felt like he was about to throw up and even felt the vomit reach his throat, but his mouth couldn't open, so he just swallowed it back down. "You try anything, I'll hex you. I've been learning from my Aunt Ginny, and I'm sure your father informed you about a rather unfortunate incident in his fifth year…" Rose practically purred. If Scorpius had the ability to move his body, he would have shivered.

After adjusting herself and getting terribly close to his face (close enough that he could in fact feel her breath tickle the skin near his ear) she pressed her wand to his forehead and whispered, "_Rennervate_."

Scorpius was quite happy to have control of his body again. In fact, he was so happy, that he "accidentally" shoved the petite little red head right off of his stomach as he sat up. "Whoops," he said, casting a charismatic smile at the Weasley. "So, Weasley," he began, raking his hand through his hair, "what exactly are you playing dress up for?"

"When you were a kid, what is the one thing you wanted to be most in the world?" Rose asked slowly, her brown eyes "twinkling" (as her dad liked to call it, anyway).

"I wanted to be a…" Scorpius flushed at his former childhood ambition. He began to crack his knuckles, a very bad habit he had inherited from his dad.

"A what?" the Weasley asked, her eyebrows raised, showing that she was clearly interested. Her expression then darkened. "An idiot with bats chasing him while his bogeys multiplied as he is running?" she threatened airily.

"A... did you know that up until the age of three, I was raised to be a girl?" He chuckled nervously. Rose snorted. "You apparently were not, judging from the very…" he coughed, and then smirked. "Unladylike gesture you have just performed. How very _Weasley_. Just like the child of a blood traitor and a Mud..." Rose smacked him right across the face and raised her wand. He rolled his eyes. "Well, I wanted to be a princess; a _fairy _princess with a wand and a pink flowery dress that would go quite smashingly with my complexion and all."

Rose laughed for about ten minutes straight. She laughed until she couldn't breathe. She was crying when she stopped. Taking multiple gulps of air, she smiled crookedly at Scorpius. "Why a princess, Scorpius-sweetheart?" Rose purred.

"Well," he said, thinking it over, "my dad was telling me how my grandfather used to have this pimp stick. It was apparently effing boss and he used it to smack people around and make things happen. I thought my fairy wand would be the equivalent. The dress was my mom's idea, though."

"Yes, yes," Rose said, giving a thoughtful expression that was reminiscent of Hermione. She sighed dreamily, breaking the whole Hermione-esque expression. "D-Do you still fancy yourself a princess?" the frizzy haired witch asked, biting back her laughter.

"Maybe." **_Yes._**

"You know, I think I have a princess costume…"

(twenty minutes later)

After a Bat-Bogey Hex, Scorpius Malfoy grimly put on his princess costume, scowling. Rose smiled gently at him. "Well…"

"What?" he practically barked at the poor girl.

"How do you feel?"

Scorpius stared at her with blank, empty grey eyes. He stopped his jaw from dropping down in disbelief. Rose stared back, her gaze penetrating. She silently thanked her mother for giving her precisely the same brown, intelligent, down-to-business like eyes. "Not too bad," he said smugly, puffing out his chest. "I feel powerful!"

"Tsk, tsk," Rose Weasley said disdainfully, shaking her head. Scorpius glared at her, the powerful waves simply bouncing off her incredibly frizzy hair. She also silently thanked God for her hair for once, instead of begging for a permanent solution to it. "Don't you know the responsibilities and the etiquette you must maintain to be a princess, Scorpius-dear?" He clenched his jaw tightly. "Well, first of all," she said, taking her mother's know-it-all stance, "you gotta bat your eyes like this…" she turned up her nose and batted her eyelashes furiously, and it looked as if she were trying to bat away a bug or something… he was more interested in her freckles, though… "You gotta pucker your lips like this!" Rose puckered her lips and puffed her cheeks out, doing an excellent imitation of a fish from the pond Scorpius had on his family's property.

Scorpius allowed himself to break Malfoy protocol for a bit and let out a chuckle at how ridiculous the Weasley girl looked. Then he too puckered his lips like a fish, and she observed him. "Nope, nope, nope!" she scolded, leaning in closer to examine his fish lips. "Scrunch them up more!"

She giggled and leaned in closer, reprimanding him with every centimeter she came in closer proximity of him. He could all of her freckles and began to count them. He was up to seventy-seven when she blew on his nose and chuckled at his flustered expression. He blew back. "Ah! You lost your stance!" Rose said triumphantly, smirking.

Eighty-nine… "Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" he pouted, crossing his arms. She leaned in again and tapped his forehead three times. One hundred and two…

That blasted victory smirk was still embedded on her face. He also leaned in, trying to count the infinite number of freckles she had. A bit closer, he needed a better view… Aha! Victory! Their lips had met and Rose was sitting there, a look of shock frozen on her face. He kissed her tentatively and then pulled away. It seemed as if Rose's smirk had made a way onto his face after their kiss. Scorpius leaned in again, tapped her forehead three times, and grinned. "You lost your stance," he whispered.

Victorious, he walked away, leaving Rose stunned.

* * *

Please drop a review if you have the time. :D


End file.
